my visitor
by EMMETT-LOVERR
Summary: Bella encounters a vampire in the forest. will he suck her blood and leave or will someone come and save her? plz review when you geta chance.
1. Xavier

***It takes me a long time to think of some tin to right about but here u go hope you like and by the way this story is dedicated to sprinkled with twilight cuz I luvv her stories***

**Bella :**

I thought of going to Edwards house for the day maybe it would get my mind off of work ,I was kind of tired and I missed him so much.

I hoped into my truck and put the key in the ignition . I flinched at the roar it had made and drove to his house in silence .As I approached I saw his brother Emmett playing with a foot ball on the front porch . I was kind of curious why he would just slump around like that.

"What's wrong Emmett ?"I called out As I stumbled out of my rusty old truck

"Rosalie and I are in a little fight, She got jealous because a girl in the cashier gave me her phone number and address and I accepted it. Ever since we got to the house she locked me out and I don't want to get Esme mad by breaking her front door"

"Cant you climb to the second or thi…"

" I already tried that it didn't work Alice is helping her by predicting my moves. Umm… Are you here to see Edward?"

"Yes ,is he here?" I flushed at the sound of my words

"You just missed him he went hunting with Carlisle but he told me to drop this off at your place." He handed me a small piece of paper that was folded in two.

It said:

Love , I'm going hunting with Carlisle for two days . Try not to hurt your self while I'm gone . Love you .

Edward

I folded it neatly and put it in my back pocket. "So what do you want to do?" I asked Emmett as I stood up and looked at him.

"Do you wanna go take a ride threw the woods"

"Edward said to not hurt my self while he was gone"

" I know I read the letter. Your not gonna get hurt I promise ,I have seat belt's in the jeep you know."

"I don't know Emmett, last time I didn't listen to him I nearly died." I shuddered at my word .;I guess I didn't think them thoroughly.

"Come on Bella ."

" Ok, ok just don't drive as fast as Edward does if you don't want me to puke in you car"

"I won't Bella just get in the car already" He looked inpatient .

"I can't believe I agreed to this. Were are we going anyway?"

"To the meadow" He put my seat belt on for me because it looked extremely difficult I still remember the last time I rode on this Monster truck I guess you can call it.

****

As I got of the huge jeep Emmett tossed me a football . "Wanna play catch for a while ?"

"sure" I tried to pass him the ball as he started getting further away from me but it just made it half way "I'm not good at sports remember".

"Bella go long" He shouted and all I did was see the ball fly right pass me.

"I'll get it" I said as I walked further into the forest . I saw the ball ten feet away and ran to it. well with a couple of stumbling on the way there .

As I looked back I couldn't see anything just trees all around me .I walked west ward and I suddenly thought I was going the wrong way and turned around and I guess I was lost I kept in going further thinking I would find my way back.

"EMMET, EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU ?"I shouted as high as I possibly could I got dizzy because I kept on spinning around trying to find my way back but I couldn't.

Emmett's part:

"Why is she taking so long man. Human speed is not nearly as fast as I am whatever I'll just get my cd player from the back of my truck" I walked to the back of my truck and got one of Edwards cd's the label said Clair de Lune I set it into the cd player and started to hear instrumental music. tan tadan, tada, tada. "Eww this music stinks" I instantly took it out of my head phones and put it back in its place.

"Where's Bella it cant take that long just to get a ball even if you were human" well I do throw pretty hard. All of a sudden I heard a loud shriek.

I ran to it as fast as I could But still couldn't trace the scent I swarmed threw the trees but nothing .

"Oh my god. I lost Bella."

Bella's pov.

I sat on a tree log, still dizzy I needed a Tylenol .I looked up and yelled "EMMETT ,WHERE ARE YOU "

"Hello, pretty lady." It was an extremely handsome man with dark bronze hair and red eyes . And that could only mean one thing he was a vampire . I sat as still as jasper when I first met him .

"What's wrong?" He walked around the log and abruptly sat next to me .he got a piece of my hair and sniffed it . "You look as good as you smell ma'am"

"What? please don't hurt me I beg of you." I sounded like I was hyperventilating. "EMMET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ma'am my name is not Emmett it's Xavier" he grabbed my hand and sniffed it all the way up to my neck and suddenly bit me I felt the burning just like when James had bit me but I think this time it was worse.

"Ahhhh" I scram at the top of my lungs at the burning he didn't stop he kept sucking of my blood and I washed as he feed on me .I saw something shiver in the bushes and it jumped on top of the man in which I had thought had sucked all of my blood.

It was Emmett he had jumped on the man and now had him pinned to the ground. "Who are you ?" He asked angrily "What are you doing feeding of my pray?" I was still burning of the venom and it stung so badly.

"Keep of my pray if you don't want me to hurt you any further."Emmet pushed him to the tree and ran towards me picked my up and I think he held his breath ..

"Uhh!!! Emmett help m-………" My words were cut of by the excruciating pain.

_**Yay hope you guys liked it Ive been working on it all day and plz review all comment accepted =D lo**_**l**


	2. Emmett the hero

_**Hello ppl of the twilight world this is a short story of Bellas visitor so plz review as always and keep it up =D**_

Emmett's pov:

Emmett I heard Bella shout . There was fear in her voice but I didn't know were she was. As I came forward I saw her she was getting sucked on by another vampire. Must be an old fashion one cuz he bit her on the neck. I crouched down and jumped on him I pinned him stiffly to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily. "And what are you doing hunting on my prey?" Her blood was driving me crazy so I held my breath. Bella was screaming loudly in pain.

I picked him up and threw him against a tree. "leave before I hurt you any further." I ran to Bella and picked her up in my arms and started running. Her blood looked delicious but I had to stay strong for Edward. I would never hurt her.

"Emmett, Emmett please make it stop please." I set her down on the floor and put her arms at her side. I thought of what I was going to do very thoroughly but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop. As I reached down to her neck she shrieked and I pressed my mouth to her wound her blood was so yummy I was trying to remember that I was doing this for Edward .It was my fault she was about to be turned into a vamp because of me. I tried to pull away but it was very difficult she stopped screaming and just laid there. I pulled away one more time and I succeeded .

"I did it , I did it." I saw Alice and Rosalie were walking my way what was I going to say that I sucked her blood because another vampire did it first.

"This isn't what it looks like I swear." They both looked at me as if they knew the whole story.

"We know what happened don't worry I saw it in my vision." Alice said

"Babe are you still mad at me for what I did come on Its not like there is some one hotter than you on this planet she came forward and kissed me on the lips as are lips parted she tasted the blood ."Rose don't" I grabbed her before she threw herself on top of Bella.

_**Short but it was all I could think of at 11:56 at night I'm sleepy so hope you guys liked my stories and I promise the next chapter will be better.**_


End file.
